clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dancing Penguin
LEAVE MESSAGE or EDIT THIS PAGE! Talk to DP! Archives: *Talk 1 *Talk 2 *Talk 3 *Talk 4 Hai Welcome to mah talk page. Talk to mee... You're back? HAVE YOU RETURNED??? *My answer to "Yes": THAT'S AWESOME!!! I'M SO HAPPY! *My answer to "No": Oh... OK, maybe I'll see you on CP sometime. -- 21:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: Forum Fanon Okay, I understand your reasons, but I'd like Tigernose to know that he is also in the wrong on this. I also want to reference the Policy spam, me writing the expressing my opinion. I agree, THAT was unnecessary. I apologize for the error, and I guarentee that won't happen again. I was just mad at that time. Besides, if I actually vandalized the page, I would have blanked it and wrote something. Thank you for your neutrality. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :*I wasn't wrong in this, you just admitted you vandalised. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 19:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Being civil Thanks Dancing Penguin for being so assertive and civil over these days! I especially appreciate the 2 hour block on Sonic The Hedgehog; I hope it clears things up. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Since there was a tie, all the admins chose the transparent penguin. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) FanonLogo The new one for Monaco breaks MonoBook. Also, unban me there, I just like being unbanned if I need to throw in my two cents. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 12:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well use the last revision by Ninjinian instead - the one you've used still breaks it - the image must be in a specific colour. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 15:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Your edit: You said that the Igloo of the Month was in the second line. That is Penguin of the Month. Not igloo. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Talk2Meh 15:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Sorry DP, I know you worked hard on putting it on pages, but it takes up space on an article that mauy not appeal to the visitot.. you should ask tigernose or zw and see what they suggest to do with it. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) hmm That sounds good. Try that. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok Do you want me to have my bot put it on the bottom of each page? --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 14:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi Dancing Penguin, I am Brookelas! I wanna become friends with u if that is OK! CPW: Best and worst Hi '''Dancing Penguin', SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 12:49, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Which is better? Hey Dancing Penguin, SBR created another cool new blog about Guitar Hero and Rock Band. You can vote which is better. Go vote now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 01:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Penguin Play Awards Party party AWESOME! Cool! Thanks. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 17:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Squishy's Christmas Party! Hi! Im having a Christmas party on CP! Check my blog post here for more info. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 22:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: Yes. Done. Your bureaucrat powers have not been restored because of the 2 bureaucrat change. Sorry. --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] Talk2Meh 04:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Uhhhh What's up with ur pic? --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? 20:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) where is the shout box? dancing penguin where is the shout box? 20:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC)anonymous 20:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Non member items Do you know when the last non head non-member item came out. I joined after it,so I don't have a clue. Gourleyo 15:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo My idea Ok,I think I already knew,but I just wanted to see if you knew why.It is proberly because club penguin is trying to incourage people to become members. Gourleyo 16:48, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Hi DP I wanted to comment on your ad for cp idea on the main apge, and I wanted to say that it looks awesome and i like the idea of having its own little section! Thanks! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:07, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, thanks. 'Dancing Penguin' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 22:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion For cp ideas, we should expand it, and assign "Ideas Admins" to patrol it, and be in charge of the ideas section. (You would be one). --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 17:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Come on to the IRC Channel. Come on to the IRC Channel. --'The K' (You love The K. He is your best friend. So why don't you ever talk to him?| ) :Right now I can't, but I'll come later 'Dancing Penguin' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 11:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Tiger has bot too. - Wompus78 20:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but It's a lot more active on other wikis than this one. Whenever I need to use it, I will, but it still doesn't have a bot flag over here since I don't use it often. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 14:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi DP What's up DP? This is Skater! THE REAL ONE!!!!! was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Yo! Sk8rbluscat is here! What's up? --'Sk8rbluscat TALK' 15:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I sent an email to Wikia saying I was over 13... I had to give the block details... --'Sk8rbluscat TALK' 15:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Awww Thanks! Wow, that was quick xD Chad17 15:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 15:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) It said something about "Your account could not be registered at this time." And I'm like "What? Why not?!?!" Oh well it works now! :D Chad17 15:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 15:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :D I've been a fan of this site for a while now :) Chad17 15:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 15:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) i am screwed... they just banned me from IRC channel... --'Sk8rbluscat TALK' 15:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Wassup? Anyway, could you please block me before the furries do, I've had enough of this wikia and others in general. T in A. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 15:59, January 9, 2010 (UTC) It says it doesn't save lol I should've copied and pasted. :-| Chad17 16:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 16:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC) SOMEONE FAKED ME!!! :O HE WROTE TO BLOCK ME?!?!?! :O I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!!! IT'S RIGHT UP THERE YOU FAKER WHOEVER YOU ARE I know it's not you, Dancing Penguin. But who was that? I'm new and I already got a hater. :( Chad17 16:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 16:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) OMG xD I need new glasses LOLOLOLOL Chad17 16:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 16:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: You do not have permission to create new pages. You can view and copy the source of this page: Um... That's all I got from that page. Oh well I can remake it. :) Chad17 16:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 16:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Unarchive Can you stop unarchiving pages? --Squishy 01:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) o.O Does Rockhopper send emails often? xD Chad17 02:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 02:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I read something someone else wrote LOL Big mistake rofl Chad17 03:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 03:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) DP.... Leave the redirects, or fix every link yourself. --Zapwire 14:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Party - CPW Gathering Hi there. You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 23:24, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Contest! Hey,Dancing Penguin! Wanna be on my contest,just check my blog post! Your Pal: Vicyorus 02:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) The picture doesn't cover up the links. Wrosk fine for me. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 16:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year Gift-o Meet Hey DP. Can you meet me on CP? I am on Southern Lighs in the Box Dimension. I am called Penguinnate2. And yes,I kow that your name is Ford Car. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 16:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh Its ok,but we can still be friends. Also,check out my Club Penguin Freinds wiki. the link is http:/clubpenguinfriends.wikia.com. type that in the box! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 16:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oh ya its role play. i named my puffles after 2 friends of mine: Squishy and Hat Pop. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 16:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE RE: Oh I know. It is like you can make up random stuff like Club Nachoz and Club Puffle ya kno? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 16:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE RE RE: Oh Ya,it is sorta like that. Do you see the pattern of message titles? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 16:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE RE RE RE: Oh Ya,I do have a sence of humor online but not in real life....... The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 17:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Please? Can ''May I please have permission to make my user page? You're an admin! Please??? Please? Can May I please have permission to make my user page? You're an admin! Please??? WikiBlueDude 03:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) RE for the 100th time: Oh I know! I just dont understand the fact that it's way to easy to be funny online. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 12:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Here u go Hey! Hiya Dancing Penguin! I have'nt talked to you in a long time...... hehe. So anyways,whats up? Gary the Gaget Dude 12:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) GGD SIG TEST This is a sig test from GARY THE GAGET DUDE. Gary the Gaget Dude [[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|OWWWWW! CHARLIE BIT MEH FINGER! I haz a newspaper]] 20:52, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for the card, Dancing Penguin!!! -- 16:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) You rock! You rock!!!! --Rockhopper 20:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Pretend that you're from P*l**d Why did you remove the P***nd templates? For special purposes. Don't care with it. Please sign below when you read this. 16:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Why should I pretend I'm from Poland if I'm not from Poland? Dancing Penguin ::Why do you have to make a country a secret info? I can (and like to) revel my country! I'm from Cambodia, but I am living in Thailand right now. Because: ::1.My friend, in school, went to work in Thailand for 3 years, invited me via phone. ::2.I decided to stay in Thailand for 3 months, but my teacher let me stay here for... you haven't guessed before... 20 years!!! Now I'm 13, so I will live in Thailand until I'm 33! Also when I was 6, School give me a 8 years break, so I should have break from school, until 2011, but now I got to 2030!!! ::PS:Recommended for you to change the signature, removing the green highlight and bold. ::PSS:If you don't like this, then tell me where are you from! Everyone tells their country, Country isn't personal info. ::PSSS:Telling their country is considered good. On YouTube, I've got a Cambodian friend, that makes me start talking Khmer. As before I talk English with him. Telling their country is good if found the user from the same country, so they can speak the same language. So if you tell your country, someone from your country can speak in your language. Thank you. 18:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) So where are you from? Maybe I can make a template for you and I will replace the Poland template. 16:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you but that won't be necessary Dancing Penguin 16:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey DP,what's up? (btw,like my new sig?) [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 16:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hi there, I think it's awesome Dancing Penguin 16:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my ROR party. Sign up is User:Gary the Gaget Dude/ROR Party. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 18:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello DP Hi Dancing Penguin, really nice page. How are you? Christopoll 21:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Unfair block on uncp I noticed uncp used our home page design so I asked why on the shout box: All I said was this: 17:00 is there a reason to steal the cpw's home page design? 17:03 censored ME. 17:21 ... ANYONE censored HERE. 18:51 is there a reason your here, sea? 19:48 Is there a reason you're being weird-'censored', SEA?!! 20:21 I want some chicken wings. Then your most abusive admin who should just be demoted blocked me for no reason at all forever: 19:36 . . Jeffwang16 (Talk | contribs) PWNED and threw Seahorseruler (Talk | contribs) in Jail/Timeout for infinite (account creation forbidden by law, forbidden from editing all pages by law) --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 20:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Still blocked and more abuse I am still autoblocked on uncp, also Jeffwang deleted my userpage for no reason: 00:27 (Deletion log) . . Jeffwang16 (Talk | contribs) deleted "User:Seahorseruler" (stupiduser) Please make him stop. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 00:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Everything Moved here so he can't see the message First of all, he stole a ton of the cpw's content and pasted it onto his crappy wiki, before he stole our skin exactly but we had staff make him change it recently. He also mass messages admins on random wikis with hate messages all day like these: http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Seahorseruler&diff=558606&oldid=547146 http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Seahorseruler he also created a fake page for my bot and everyone on the cpw like this: http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User:SeahorseBot Look at them quickly incase he deletes them, plus I am telling you this is only SOME of the crap he spams us with. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 15:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Party Your invited to my Halloween Party! The signup is here. Make sure to wear a costume! (PS: If you forgot your password, go on clubpenguin.com, go to "Forgot Password", type in your penguin name and email address, go to your email, go to the recovery page, type the little code in and the new password). --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 11:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Dancing Penguin Dancing penguin enjoy your time with other people! Ella wishes you a Merry Christmas! dancing penguin Dancing penguin, i wish you a merry christmas!!! Ella wishes you a merry Christmas! Please Vote Hey There! Hi, Dancing Penguin! So, how is the Halloween Party going on? By the way, I am Mixer2301 and I want to be a great person like you! Thanks, Mixer 2301 - Mixer2301 Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Vandal Omegatails93 vandalized my SPK: Double Dash page saying that Sonic(who, I never liked) could be unlocked. Can you tell him to stop? star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 10:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Unfair block Mantabee blocked me for five years from fanfiction wikia for harrassment but she did it only in retaliation for me getting her friends blocked on Daviddizors Fanfiction Wikia for vandalising. Please unblock me. BlueKraid (talk) 19:17, November 9, 2016 (UTC)